iFeel So Alone
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: Sam and Freddie share a bittersweet moment together. A short and sweet Seddie one-shot. Slight spoilers ahead!


iFeel So Alone

* * *

_Sam and Freddie share a solemn, bittersweet moment together._

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her, and although she had a reputation for gorging on practically any kind of meat known to man, Freddie Benson believed Sam Puckett was the most gorgeous girl in the world. After spending nearly three hours waiting for Gibby to cry himself to sleep, it was refreshing to Freddie to be alone with this dainty friend of his. As he strolled into the room, calling out a soft greeting, Sam turned her head, her golden curls bouncing.

"Oh, hey there, Fredward." she said casually. "What're you doing here?"

"Left my camera lens upstairs," was his response, inviting himself into Carly's (_Spencer's, _he corrected himself internally) apartment. He plopped down on the couch beside her, raising his dark-brown brows. "I could ask you the same thing, by the way."

"Cool it, Fredward," Sam replied, "I'll be leaving in a minute." With a soft sigh, she chewed at her bottom lip and began typing on the keyboard of the laptop in her lap. She pecked at the keys for what seemed like years, and Freddie craned his neck to see what she was doing so fervently. An old episode of _iCarly _flashed on to the screen, and the young man couldn't help but grin. His smile faded as she chortled, however. "Just look at what a dork you were," she mused, raising a slender hand and pointing at the screen, snorting with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, rolling his eyes. He focused his attention upon the screen once more when he heard Carly's voice. His brown eyes darted to Sam, who was gazing intently at the image of her friend. He knew Sam well enough to know when she was upset, and he knew, right at that moment, that Samantha Puckett was indeed in deep thought over her best friend. He piped up softly, "You okay?"

A seemingly flustered Sam replied hastily, "Y-yeah." She quickly shut the laptop and set it upon the coffee table, leaning back and sighing once more.

"Carly?" he inquired knowingly. The girl at his side nodded ever so slightly, subtly brushing a tear away from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head around, glaring at him.

"Well, what are you staring at, dork?" she asked irritably. "Can't a girl have something in her eye once in a while?"

"Sorry," he replied, facing forward once more. Several seconds of silence passed before Sam opened her mouth to speak with a sigh.

"I just... I-I'm gonna miss her," she admitted with a slight laugh. "Miss her already, and it's only been an hour. Pretty stupid, huh?" Freddie turned his head to gaze at her once more, and to his surprise, he caught a glimpse of a stray tear rolling down her near-flawless face.

"No, not at all. We're all going to miss her, Sam," he said gently.

"You don't understand, Freddie." she scoffed, sniffing softly. She huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. She caught him eying her sympathetically, and she hastily grunted, "Allergies."

"What don't I understand, Sam?" he asked, ignoring her excuse and subtly scooting closer to her. She glanced at him, but didn't protest his actions.

"Never mind. Just forget it," she breathed, her voice choking with emotion as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Sam, it does." he pressed, locking his eyes with hers in a soft gaze. Sam's quivered slightly before she readily allowed her tears to flow. Instinctively, Freddie enveloped her in a warm embrace. Her back heaved with emotion as he rubbed it gently.

"I just feel so alone," she admitted tearfully, latching on to him. Freddie felt his face begin to flush during this rather awkward moment, but he continued to comfort the crying girl in his arms, nonetheless.

"But you're not," he said softly, resting his chin upon the apex of her blonde head.

"What do you know, Fredward?" she retorted, wriggling out of his arms. Her tear-stained eyes drilled into his with fiery passion, and he desperately wished he could find some way to comfort her.

"I just do," he murmured, bringing her into his arms again. She exhaled in a quiet sob. "You have me." Sam raised her head, gazing questioningly at him. Freddie sighed before continuing, "Sam, about what I said earlier... On the phone, I mean. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Yes." she interrupted, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Freddie furrowed his brow.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, Freddie. I do want to get back together with you." The boy holding her in his arms widened his eyes, his mouth curving into an ecstatic beam.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, dork." she said with a slight smile, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"You mean it? You better not be joking, 'cause that would just be cruel." he said, and Sam gave a tearful laugh. As their lips met mere moments later, Sam Puckett never felt more at ease.


End file.
